creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das alte Hotel
„Hey das Hotel am Weiher ist komplett verlassen, aber anscheinend sind alle Sachen noch drin“ Dieser Satz meines Kumpels Ben sollte der Anfang vom Ende sein. Mein Kumpel hatte vor Nachts in dieses Hotel einzusteigen und alles Brauchbare mitgehen zu lassen. Das Hotel am Weiher war früher ziemlich beliebt, da es mitten im Wald lag und daher sehr ruhig war. Irgendwann kamen allerdings immer weniger Gäste und jetzt scheint es dicht gemacht zu haben. Es war nur verwunderlich, dass niemand darüber redete. In einer so kleinen Stadt wie meiner, sprach sich eigentlich alles sehr schnell rum, aber diesmal nicht. Ich ließ mich von Ben dazu überreden ihn bei diesem…Einbruch zu unterstützen. Etwa gegen 1 Uhr nachts machten wir uns auf den Weg. Wir liefen etwa eine halbe Stunde, die meiste Zeit davon durch den Wald. So im Dunkeln war es schon etwas unheimlich und ein beengendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Wir liefen durch eine Passage, die von lauter Tannen gebildet wurde und dann sahen wir es. Auf einer Lichtung stand das alte Hotel. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber durch einen Turm der an einer Seite stand schon etwas hoch. Es war Vollmond und man konnte alles gut erkennen. Auch wenn das Mondlicht das Hotel noch unheimlicher erscheinen ließ. „Lass uns den Seiteneingang nehmen, da kann ich die Tür leichter aufbrechen“, sagte Ben. Ich zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern. Zuerst ging Ben zu dem Sicherungskasten der sich neben dem Haupteingang in einer abgesperrten Holzbox befand. „Schon ziemlich dumm den Sicherungskasten so leicht zugänglich aufzuhängen“, sagte ich. Er wollte schauen ob es noch Strom in dem Hotel gab, doch die Hauptsicherung war nicht mehr vorhanden. „Also gut, wir werden bei den Taschenlampen bleiben müssen“, sagte Ben leicht genervt. Danach gingen wir zum Seiteneingang. Ben schaffte es mit ein paar gekonnten Handgriffen die Tür zu öffnen. „Siehst du? So einfach geht das“ Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Bens Gesicht. „Jaja du bist der beste, können wir jetzt weiter machen?“, fragte ich mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton und ging an ihm vorbei. „Unser Alex, zickig wie eh und je“, hörte ich Ben hinter mir sagen. Der erste Raum in den wir kamen sah aus wie eine Kneipe. Ein Tresen , haufenweise Gläser, Flaschen, Tische und Stühle. „Jackpot! Die Flaschen hier sind noch ungeöffnet und voller Alk“ Ben freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Mich interessierte das eher weniger, deshalb ging ich durch eine Tür neben dem Tresen einen Raum weiter. Es war die Küche. Beim Anblick des vielen ungespühlten Geschirrs und der halb zubereiteten, mittlerweile vergammelten, Speisen, wurde mir klar das man das Hotel wohl Hals über Kopf verlassen hat. Ich wollte schnell weiter gehen, da es ziemlich eklig roch, als es plötzlich in einer Ecke zu brummen begann. Erschrocken drehte ich mich in die Richtung aus der dieses Geräusch kam und bemerkte ein rot leuchtendes Lämpchen. Als ich meine Taschenlampe in die Richtung hielt sah ich, dass es das Licht einer großen Gefriertruhe war. „Ich denke das Hotel hat keinen Strom…warum funktioniert diese Kühltruhe dann?“ „Vielleicht hat sie Akkus, im Falle eines Stromausfalls“ Ich zuckte zusammen als mir plötzlich jemand antwortete. „Man musst du mich so erschrecken? Und außerdem glaub ich kaum dass eine Gefriertruhe Akkus hat. Lass uns weitergehen“ Leicht sauer ging ich durch die nächste Tür und Ben folgte mir. Wir waren in einem großen Raum in dem 3 große Tische standen. Weiter hinten war eine dunkle, hölzerne Treppe die ins obere Stockwerk und in den Keller führte. Wir sahen uns etwas um, doch es war nichts Brauchbares zu finden. Wir gingen also in das obere Stockwerk in dem sich die Gästezimmer befanden und durchsuchten jedes einzelne, aber außer vertrockneten Blumen, Bettwäsche und Handtüchern gab es dort nichts. „Man das gibt’s doch nicht, irgendwo hier wird doch noch was zu finden sein. Vielleicht finden wir ja die Büros, da gibt’s sicher noch was“ Ben war ziemlich genervt weil wir nichts Wertvolles gefunden hatten. Wir gingen die Treppe wieder runter. Aber anstatt das untere Stockwerk nach Büros zu durchsuchen, wollte Ben plötzlich in den Keller. Ich willigte genervt ein und wir liefen die Treppe weiter runter. Es knackte und knirschte unter uns, das Ding war sicher schon verdammt alt. Unten angekommen bemerkten wir dass der Boden mit Wasser bedeckt war, welches ein paar Zentimeter hoch stand. Wir liefen dennoch durch Keller, der in mehrere Räume unterteilt war. In einem standen alte Fahrräder, in dem anderen wurde kiloweise Geschirr gelagert und in einem weiteren waren haufenweise Müllsäcke. Plötzlich schlug mir ein ekelhafter, vermoderter Gestank entgegen. Der Geruch kam aus dem hintersten Raum im Keller. „Das stinkt wie verrottetes Fleisch“, sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht. „Würde mich nicht wundern wenn es genau das wäre“, antwortete Ben. Wir folgten dem Gestank. Ich leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe überall hin und erschrak als ich nach unten sah. Durch das Wasser zogen sich rötliche Streifen. „Was hast du denn Alex?“ Als Ben nach unten schaute bekam er seine Antwort, doch dieser Optimist hatte gleich eine Erklärung parat: „Ist bestimmt ausgelaufene Farbe“ „Wäre es Farbe, dann wäre sie nicht durchsichtig und wäre außerdem hart und nicht noch flüssig“ Ich lief langsam weiter und bemerkte das diese rote Spur zu dem Raum führte aus dem auch dieser bestialische Gestank kam. „Meine Schritte wurden immer kleiner und die Angst in mir stieg. Selbst Ben schien plötzlich Angst zu haben, denn er lief langsam hinter mir und atmete laut. Ich fasste all meinen Mut zusammen, betrat den Raum und leuchtete alles ab. Als ich sah was sich in diesem Raum befand, wurde mir schlecht und ich musste mich übergeben. Von Ben kam nur ein: „Ach du scheiße…“ Das Wasser in diesem Raum war fast komplett rot. Überall in dem Raum lagen Stücke von Fleisch, zersplitterte Knochen und Innereien. Das Fleisch war entweder dunkel verfärbt oder schon am vergammeln. Wir konnten nicht erkennen ob es menschliches oder tierisches Fleisch war. Eigentlich wollten wir es auch nicht erkennen. Wir liefen so schnell es ging zurück zur Treppe um wieder ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Wir rannten in Richtung Küche und wollten sie grade durchqueren, als dieses Brummen wieder anfing. Wir blieben geschockt stehen. Obwohl das was wir in diesem Keller gesehen haben schon schrecklich genug war, hatte ich den Drang herauszufinden was in dieser Truhe war. Also ging ich auf sie zu und öffnete sie. Diesen Anblick werde ich niemals vergessen… In der Truhe lagen die Köpfe einiger Menschen, sie alle hatten aufgerissene Augen und Münder. Ich ließ den Deckel der Truhe zufallen, packte Ben am Arm und rannte mit ihm aus dem Hotel. Als wir an dem Hotel vorbeiliefen um zur Passage zu gelangen, bemerkte ich dass jemand am Fenster des Turms stand und uns beobachtete. Man konnte nicht viel erkennen, dazu war das Mondlicht zu schwach, aber ich konnte deutlich die rot leuchtenden Augen sehen und lange Spitze Zähne die im Licht schimmerten. „B…Ben…“, stammelte ich und deutete auf das Fenster. Ben schaute in die Richtung und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Vieh?“ Er packte mich und rannte mit mir durch die Passage und durch den Wald, bis wir schließlich wieder in der Zivilisation waren. Wir blieben stehen um kurz durchzuatmen. „Lass uns…zu mir gehen. Ich bleibe heute Nacht sicher nicht allein“, keuchte ich und Ben nickte als Antwort. Wir machten uns also auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung. Sie war glücklicherweise nicht weit entfernt. Wir betraten das Haus und gingen in den 2. Stock. Ich schloss meine Wohnungstür auf, wir gingen hinein und ich schloss die Tür wieder. Wir gingen durch einen kleinen Flur zu meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür und hätte am liebsten angefangen zu schreien. Wir standen in der Küche des Hotels. Wir drehten uns um, der Flur war verschwunden. Selbst die Tür durch die wir grade gegangen waren, war verschwunden obwohl ich immer noch das Gefühl hatte die Klinke in der Hand zu haben, doch meine Hand war leer. „Was…was soll das?“, fragte Ben mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber anscheinend haben wir das Hotel nie verlassen“ Ich wusste diese Antwort würde Ben noch mehr Angst machen, aber was hätte ich anderes sagen sollen? Die Kühltruhe begann wieder zu brummen. Ben und ich rannten sofort aus der Küche in Richtung Ausgang, doch es gab keinen mehr. Es gab keine Tür mehr, nur noch Wand. Wir liefen zum Haupteingang, doch auch der war verschwunden. Wir hofften dass wir durch ein Fenster entkommen könnten, doch die waren plötzlich alle von außen vergittert. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Wir setzten uns auf den Boden und starrten in die Dunkelheit, wir wussten dass wir hier niemals wieder rauskommen würden, jedenfalls nicht lebend. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit saßen wir einfach nur da, bis wir das knacken der Holztreppe hörten. Wir schreckten auf, stellten uns hin und gingen so eng an die Wand wie wir konnten. Wir hörten leise Schritte, mit jedem Schritt stieg unsere Angst und dann…dann sahen wir am anderen Ende des Raumes die Umrisse einer Person. Es war die gleiche Person oder das gleiche…Wesen, welches uns bei unserer Flucht vom Fenster aus angestarrt hatte. Ich erkannte es an den roten Augen und den schimmernden langen Zähnen. Das Wesen kam langsam auf uns zu. Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, war eine grauenerregende und verzerrte Stimme die sagte: „Willkommen in meinem Hotel, ich hoffe sie haben einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“ Das ist jetzt 6 Monate her und wie ihr merkt lebe ich noch, nur Ben hat es erwischt, aber er ist selber schuld, er wollte nicht arbeiten. Dieses Wesen bot uns nämlich an das wir für es arbeiten könnten und es uns dafür am Leben lässt. Ich war sofort damit einverstanden, immerhin besser als zu sterben. Das Hotel hat mittlerweile wieder eröffnet und ich bin der Besitzer. Also, wenn ihr Lust habt kommt doch vorbei. Das Hotel steht im Wald von |§$%&/()|, wir würden uns über einen Besuch freuen. Den Gästen gefällt es hier so sehr, dass sie gar nicht wieder gehen wollen... Kategorie:Mittellang